This invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly is suitably applied to an electronic device such as e.g., an editing device.
In a conventional electronic device such as an editing device, a mother board has mounted thereon card boards such as a reference signal generating circuit board, a mixed circuit board and an input circuit board. The circuit boards are packaged at a high efficiency on the whole.
For this reason, when adjusting the respective card boards, an extension wiring board is interposed between the card boards and the mother board. The card boards are pulled out of the mother board, to thereby permit adjustment of a half-fixed resistor, a dip switch, and so fourth.
It is desirable for the individual card boards to be adjustable without taking the trouble to interpose the extension wiring board, so as to simplify this type of adjusting operation.